New Directions
New Directions are the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" ''after Will Schuester took over the group. The group has won Sectionals the three years it has been led by Mr. Schuester, and although they placed third at Regionals in 2010, they placed first place at Regionals 2011 with the Original Songs: ''Get It Right and Loser Like Me, ''as they did at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs. Two songs performed by New Directions, and a third sung by the former Troubletones. In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011 they placed 12th and did not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sang ''Pretending and Light Up the World. They returned to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row, performing Edge of Glory, It's All Coming Back to Me Now and Paradise By The Dashboard Light.''They went on to win, marking the club's first National win since 1993. As stated in Britney 2.0, the McKinley Glee club was established in 1954. Members Current Members Finngbgfbgb.jpg|'Finn Hudson: Co-Director since'' The Alumnis. Substitute Director in ''Glease. Former Co-Captain. Joins, Quits and rejoins in Pilot, Mash-Up and Sectionals. Graduated in'' Goodbye.'' Glee 39-melissa-02 4907dj1.jpg|Marley Rose: Joins in The New Rachel. Jakefdgsdfg.jpg|Jake Puckerman: Rejected in [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Rachel The New Rachel]. Joins in Britney 2.0'' Glee 36-becca-02 4391 v2kva.jpg|Kitty Wilde: Joins in Dynamic Duets RyderLynn.png|Ryder Lynn: Joins in Dynamic Duets ESA-002900.jpg|Franklin Montgomery: Co-Captain - Joins in A Brand New Direction. Suspended in The Slushie War. Reinstated in The Alumnis. Quits/Rejoins in Warblers Return. Kicked out in Accusations/Betrayal 7a82d8d7919acf93e65fe83ee2a66e17.jpeg|Jason Bercero: Joins in A Brand New Direction. Miranda-Cosgrove-Photo-Shoot.jpg|Paige McAdams: Joins in Pink Friday. Quits in Love and War. Rejoins in The Revenge Austin butler 5521097.jpg|Cameron Summers: Joins in'' Pink Friday'' Ashley-Benson5 3.jpg|Bridget Summers: Joins in Pink Friday Meaghan Martin 1.jpg|Britney Jackson: Rejected in A Brand New Direction. Joins in'' A Rivarly Comeback. Quits in ''Mash Off 2.0. Rejoins in The Back-Up Plan Troian Bellisario.jpg|Franchessca Gray: Co-Captain - Joins in'' The New Blaine. Quits in Accusations/Betrayal'' Drew-Seeley-drew-seeley-7882740-800-1206.jpg|Harley Abrams: Joined in'' The Back-Up Plan'' Zayn-malik-zayn-malik-29313435-493-600.png|Marcus Flint: Joins in TBA Alumnis Glee 11-amber-riley-01 2409DJ1.jpg|Mercedes: Joins in Pilot. Quits in Asian F. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving. Kurrrt.jpg|Kurt: Joins in Pilot. Transfers in Furt. Rejoins in Born This Way. Graduated in Goodbye. Seatina.jpg Glee 23-kevin-mchale-01 3014 purplebkg v2 jm.jpg Racheldfvdfvdf.jpg|Rachel: Former Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits in Preggers. Rejoins in The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspended in I Kissed A Girl. Reinstated in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in'' Goodbye.'' Finngbgfbgb.jpg Qw.png Santanasea.jpg|Santana: Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Kicked out in The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in'' Asian F. Quits in ''Pot O' Gold. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving. Heather promoshoot Glee 4 Temporada.jpg Seapuck.jpg|Puck: Joins in Preggers. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving. Mikefgsdfgd.jpg|Mike: Joins in'' Preggers. Graduated in ''Goodbye. Helps as mentor in'' Thanksgiving.'' 25zco8 1280.jpg Blainese4.jpg Trivia So far, only five had a complete solo performance for a competition. *Rachel - ''Don't Rain On My Parade,'Get It Right,'Here's To Us'' & It's All Coming Back to Me Now *Santana - Valerie *Tina - Gangnam Style *Jason - The World's Greatest *Franklin - Masquerade They never start a school year with enough members. *First Year - 5 people auditioned and all got accepted. *Second Year - 11 Members *Third Year - 10 Members *Fourth Year - 9 members (since many graduated and only Marley got accepted from the audition) *Fifth Year - 4 members (some graduated and others somehow quitted) Sung in a Competition Rank Current Members: *Jason (Sung 3 times) *Harley (Sung twice) *Britney,Cameron,Jake, Kitty,Marley,Paige,Ryder (Sung once) *Franklin,Paige,Franchessca and Bridget (Haven't sung) Alumni/Former Members: *Rachel (Sung 13 times) *Finn (Sung 10 times) *Santana and Mercedes (Sung 9 times) *Artie (Sunh 7 times) *Tina,Blaine, Brittany,Puck, Kurt and Quinn (Sung 4 times) *Mike and Sam (Sung twice) *Wade,Joe,Matt, Lauren, Rory and Sugar (Haven't sung) Setlists Of Competitions Sectionals, 2012 Planned *An unknown Marley and Ryder duet *An unknown Franklin solo Performed *'The World's Greatest '''by ''R Kelly. Solos by Jason *'''Written' in the Stars by'' Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner. Solos by Jason,Cameron,Harley,Jake and Ryder *'We Are Golden by Mika. Solos by Marley,Jason,Britney,Harley and Mitch Regionals, 2013 Performed *'''TBA by TBA. Solos by Franklin,Kitty,Marley,Ryder & Jake *'TBA/TBA' by TBA. Solos by Bridget,Cameron,Franchessca and Harley *'Masquerade' by Nicki Minaj. Solos by Franklin